macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The 70th Annual Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade
Balloons *'Rocky and Bullwinkle ''(Universal Studios) ''(Retired, Holiday Ambassador) - 1st time' *Garfield (Paws, Inc.) ''- 11th time *Big Bird ''(Jim Henson Productions) ''- 9th time *Quik Bunny ''(Nestle Beverage Company) ''(to celebrate Nestle's 130th Anniversary) - 9th time *Clifford the Big Red Dog ''(Scholastic) ''(Retired) - 7th time *Sky Dancer ''(Abrams Gentile Entertainment) ''(Retired) - 2nd and last time *The Pink Panther ''(Metro Goldwyn Mayer) ''- 9th time *Betty Boop ''(King Features Syndicate) ''(Retired) - 7th and last time *Spider-Man ''(Marvel Entertainment Group Inc.) ''- 10th time *Barney the Dinosaur ''(Lyrick Studios) ''- 3rd time *Woody Woodpecker ''(Universal Studios) ''(Retired) - 15th and last time *Sonic the Hedgehog ''(SEGA of America) ''(to promote Sonic 3D Blast) - 4th time *Peter Rabbit (Frederick Warne & Co.) ''- 1st time' *The Cat in the Hat '(Random House Children's Publishing) - 3rd time *Eben Bear (Macy's) ''- 2nd time Novelty Balloons * Cloe the Holiday Clown ''(Macy's) - 3rd time * White Macy's Stars (Green text) (Macy's) - 11th time * Pumpkins (Macy's) - 5th time * Ice Cream Cone (Macy's) ''- 10th time * ABC Bouncing Balls ''(Children's Television Workshop) - 9th time *Wiggle Worm (Macy's) (Retired) - 4th time *Fujifilm's Blimp (Fuji Photo Film USA, Inc.) - 2nd time *'Flying Fish ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' * White Macy's Stars (Red text) (Macy's) ''- 11th time *Harold the Fireman (Macy's) - 1st time''' * Patriotic Spheres (Macy's) (Retired) - 1st and only time * Baseball, Basketball & Football '(Macy's) - 6th time * Earth ''(Macy's)'' - 1st and only time * Circus Balls and Flower Balls (Macy's) - 12th time * Snowstars (Macy's) - 9th time Floats *Tom Turkey (Macy's) ''- 4th time *Soaring Spirits Canoe ''(Macy's) ''- 11th time *Reading and Writing ''(Children's Television Workshop) ''- 3rd time *'''Alice in Wonderland ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time *'Toby the Parade Dog ''(Macy's) ''- 1st time' *'Pure Imagination!' ''(Fuji Photo Film USA, Inc.) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time *Jolly Polly Pirate Ship ''(Macy's) ''- 4th time *'Party Time! ''(Hane's Hosiery) ''- 1st time' *'101 Dalmatians ''(Walt Disney Studios) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time' *Statue of Liberty ''(GMC) ''- 13th time *Westward Ho! Wagon '(Macy's) *'Barney's Western Adventure ''(Lyrick Studios) ''(Retired) - 1st and only time' *Salute to Movie Musicals (American Movie Classics) ''(Retired) - 3rd time *Pep Rally ''(Macy's) ''- 6th time *Big Apple ''(New York Daily News) ''- 15th time *A United World ''(United Airlines) ''- 3rd time *Holiday Sweets ''(Dunkin' Donuts) '(Retired) ''- 3rd time *Santaland Express & Coal Car ''(Macy's) ''- 12th time *Santa's Sleigh ''(Macy's) ''- 9th time Toy Floats * '''Banana Split - 1st time * Rocking Tortoise * Rocking Hare * Rocking Lobster * The Clown Head Train * Mother Duck * Rocking Snail * Rocking Horse Clown Cars * Firetruck * Ambulance Push Floats * Pilgrim Man & Pilgrim Woman * George Washington & Benjamin Franklin Performers/Celebrities * Bo Diddley * Deidre Hall and the Onondaga Youth Singing Society * Joey, Matthew & Andy Lawrence * The Stars of Sesame Street * Oksana Baiul and La Danse School of Ballet * Elayne Boosler * Liz Torres * The Cast of Cats * Lea Thompson * Miss America 1997 Tara Dawn Holland * Cruella De Vil, Horace, Jasper, Pongo and Perdy * Dominique Dawes * Tucson Arizona Boys Chorus and The Red River/Rocky Top Cloggers * Barney, BJ and Baby Bop * "The Coconuts" Cast * Shirley Jones, Bob Dorian, and Nick Clooney * The New York Yankees * Vanessa Williams and the Children Around the World * Captain & Tennille, Fred the Baker and Macy's Be A Star Winners * Shari Lewis with Lambchop * Kenney Rogers * Santa Claus and Mrs. Claus Performance Groups * Albert & Friends Instant Circus * America Sings! * Jazz Doll Twirlers * The Cast of Cowgirls * The Federation of Black Cowboys * Universal Cheer and Dance * Mobile Azalea Trail Maids Marching Bands *Southwest Missouri State University Marching Band *Science Hall High School Marching Band *Cypress High School Marching Band *Riverview High School Marching Band *Jacksonville State University Marching Southerners *Indiana University Marching Band *Bellbrook High School Marching Eagles *Cisco Jr. College Marching Band *Owen Valley Patriot Marching Band *NYPD Marching Band *Haveeretes Girls Marching Band *James F. Byrnes High School Marching Band *Boston University Terrier Marching Band Category:Lineups Category:1990s Parades